Saying Goodbye
by AmaraJoy
Summary: What if Lexa hadn't walked in during Clarke's struggle with Titus? What if she never got shot and Titus gets taken down by Murphy while he's distracted? Read this one-shot to find out :)


"Saying Goodbye"

* * *

Description~

What if Lexa hadn't walked in during Clarke's struggle with Titus? What if she never got shot and Titus gets taken down by Murphy while he's distracted? Read this one-shot to find out :)

* * *

~Finale~

"Titus, please stop this. You know Lexa would not approve of what you are doing." Clarke says, trying to reason with Titus as he continues to shoot the gun.

He was missing so far, but Clarke didn't know how long she could run around in such a small room.

"You know nothing of the commander. You should have left when you were told to." Titus hisses, shooting the gun once again.

"I know more of her than you do. I was getting ready to leave when I found Murphy down here. Just let me take him and we can leave." Clarke says, her tone sounding desperate.

"He is a criminal who was found with the sacred symbol, he can not leave." Titus says, lowering the gun to his side for a second.

"He didn't even know what it was and you have it now. I won't come back, just let us leave." Clarke says, leaning down to hold her knees.

"YOU WILL NOT LEAVE HERE! The only way to make sure you never return and never make the commander weak is to make sure you are dead." Titus spits, raising the gun and shooting again.

Clarke misses the bullet by an inch before moving again as another flew past.

"Lexa will never forgive you." she says, her breathing getting heavy again.

"She will blame him. I will have no part in your death." Titus says, motioning in the direction he last saw Murphy.

"She will know it was you. You are the only one with enough hate towards me to want to kill me." Clarke says, moving behind a pillar.

"I do not hate you Wanheda, but you are bringing the commander weakness and I need to end it. Now." Titus says, raising the gun to shoot in her direction again.

A thump caught Clarke's attention and she turned to see Murphy struggling with Titus on the ground.

"GUARDS!" she screams, listening as guards come down to the room.

"Is there something wrong Wanheda?" a guard, specifically the one Lexa had assigned to her, asked looking at Murphy and Titus on the ground.

"Arrest theFleimkepaand alert the commander." she said, looking back at the two as well.

Murphy was putting all his weight onto Titus' back to keep him from getting up again.

"Any reason why?" the guard asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The Fleimkepa tried to kill me using a skaikru weapon. He planned to blame it on Murphy with the hopes of no one finding out the truth." Clarke says, motioning to Murphy.

The guard quickly moved, grabbing Titus from the ground and securing him in his grip.

"I still plan to leave if it makes you feel any better." she says, watching Titus as he was dragged out.

~With Lexa~

"What do you mean he's been arrested?" Lexa asks, standing in front of her throne.

"Wanheda was shot at multiple times in the sacred room. She told us that Titus planned to blame it on a skaikru boy he was holding hostage." a guard explain, his head down both in respect and fear.

Lexa sits on her throne and massages her temples.

"Bring Wanheda to me." she says, watching the guard leave quickly, returning only moments later.

"Heda." Clarke says, bowing a little with a smile on her face.

"How can you smile after being shot at?" Lexa asks, shooing the guard away before standing up.

"I am alive, am I not? That gives me something to smile about." she says, watching Lexa come close to her.

"Titus will be sentenced to death as he has attacked someone under the commanders protection. It might take some time since he has to pass the power of the fleim to a successor, but he will die." Lexa assures her, bringing her into a hug.

"I understand. However, I will still be leaving Polis to stay with my people. I will make sure everything returns to normal and I'll kill Pike myself if I have to. Hopefully the blockade can end and I can come back." Clarke says, returning the hug.

"So this is goodbye?" Lexa asks, her voice laced in sadness.

"Only for now. We will see each other again soon." Clarke says, smiling up at Lexa.

Lexa leans down and leaves a soft kiss on Clarke's lips.

"Until next time then, ai hodnes." Lexa says, moving away from Clarke as the guards come in with Titus.

"Until next time, Heda." Clarke says, bowing before leaving the room.

…...THAT'S IT GUYS!...I'm still so heartbroken about Lexa being gone...but Alycia is a wonderful actress and I trust both her and 's decision to cut her from the show (although I wish they gave her a warriors death instead of a gunshot to the gut...). I hope you liked it and please let me know in the comments how you felt about the story :)


End file.
